


My Boys

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: My Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Wee!chesters, cuteness, family don't end with blood - Freeform, little boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John drops the boys off to spend a few weeks at their Uncle Bobby's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He didn't miss them he told himself, he just wanted them to get there already because he had more important things to do than wait all day. He definitely wasn't excited for them to get there and he was certainly not looking forward to playing cars and getting drawn pictures all day long. Not to mention those two identical giggles at night when they were in bed and suppose to be asleep.

John had called last night and asked Bobby if he could drop the boys off for a few weeks while he went on a couple of hunts a few states over. Bobby didn't know why John even bothered asking anymore, those boys were as much his boys as they were John's and he would never say no to a few weeks of quality time with them. So, that day was spent getting the house set up for his two little guests. Making sure their room was ready for them and calling the nearby school to enroll them for the few weeks that they were staying.

The boys had attended the local school before, whenever they were permanent residents at Bobby's for more than a few days and they loved going there because each time their old friends were still there and they were not labelled the new kids.

Now though, it was getting late and Bobby was starting to get anxious. Not that Bobby was worried or anything, he just didn't want the little idjits too tired on their first day back at school. As he looked at the clock and glanced out the window once again, he noticed the unmistakable black car and heard the familiar rev of the engine. His boys were home.

Bobby opened the door and before he could even take one foot off the front porch, a small objet clung to his leg, a small shaggy haired object.

"Uncle Bobby! I've missed you!" Little Sammy said with a toothy grin as he looked up at Bobby.

God Bobby missed that smile.

"How are you Buddy?" He asked, returning the smile.

This was not a very smart question though, as this evoked Sammy to tell Bobby all about his life, from what he ate for breakfast, to finding a nickel on the ground of the gas station they stopped at on the way to Bobby's.

Sam however was cut short as Dean walked up the steps, much more calm because he had recently turned ten years old and ten year olds were not babies and did not run for hugs like the little kid that Sammy was.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said holding out his hand to shake Bobby's like his daddy did to other grownups. But Bobby was having none of that and instead he enveloped him in a hug.

John came up last, carrying the boy's suitcases and looking older than he should. Bobby took the suitcases from him and asked him in for a drink. John however declined saying he really had to get going. He told the boys to be good, hugged them both, told Bobby thanks again and was off. And it was just Bobby, Dean and Sammy left standing on the porch.

"Ok boys," Bobby said once the last rev of the engine was heard and the impala was out of site, "Let's go in and have dinner and then its bedtime 'caus you've got school tomorrow."

At this statement Dean scrunched up his nose. In his recent old age Dean was starting to rebel a bit and picked fights frequently. This was a new challenge for Bobby, who was used to having two easy going boys who believed that Bobby's word was gold. John had told Bobby on their last visit that they would have to clamp down on him before he got too big for his britches. Another thing Bobby wasn't used to. Sure Bobby had punished the boys before, doled out the occasional time out or lecture, but Bobby wasn't sure he was good at that particular aspect of parenting.

"And Dean," he said seeing the face," I don't want to hear it because you're going to bed and you're going to school."

Dean pouted but said nothing more.

They got inside and Bobby plated out the speghettios he had made before the boys arrived, knowing they were Sammy's favourite.

Both boys ate hungrily and soon the boys were standing in their room, teeth brushed, face washed and pajamas on. Sammy was out before his head hit the pillow and even though he wouldn't admit it, Dean was almost out too, eyes drooping as Bobby hugged him goodnight.

Once the boys were in bed, Bobby went downstairs and proceeded to make the boys lunches for the next day and make sure all their school materials were in order and packed.

He had planned on doing some research once he had completed his tasks, but by the time he was done, he noticed that he was just as tired as the boys were. So instead he went off to bed as well, knowing he would be up bright and early the next day in order to get the boys to school on time.

TBC


	2. My Boys Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tries to figure out what is wrong with Dean.

Like he had predicted, at 7am the next morning Bobby woke to a bouncing Sammy on his stomach. This had been a normal occurrence whenever the boys stayed at Bobby's house and Bobby no longer bothered setting an alarm clock when the boys were staying over.

"Morning Uncle Bobby!" Sammy said in an all too cheerful voice for a Tuesday morning.

"Morning Sammy, is your brother up yet?" Bobby inquired in a drowsy voice.

"I tried to wake him but he told me to shut up, Daddy says shut up's a bad word," Sam said with all the seriousness a five year old could muster.

"Yeah well your Daddy's right; let's go get him up ok?"

Sammy nodded enthusiastically and after the fifth call to get up and get ready Dean was finally out of bed and sitting at the table.

Breakfast was uneventful and soon Bobby and the two Winchesters were in the car on the way to the elementary school. Dean had been in a mood ever since he had woken up that morning and Bobby knew it was because of school. Dean didn't like school like Sammy did and he often acted up when he had to attend. Bobby was used to this, but Sam wasn't and even though Bobby knew Dean loved his brother very much, he knew that Dean was upset and taking his frustration out on Sam.

"Dean? Do you think my classroom will look the same as last time?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know Sam." Dean said, his voice dripping with irritation.

Unlike Dean, Sam was very excited to be back at his old school. He was excited to see his old teacher and friends and couldn't wait to get there. His excitement was almost bursting at the seams and this was annoying an already irritated Dean.

Before an argument could break out between the two brothers Bobby pulled into the school parking lot. Everyone climbed out and Bobby grabbed Sammy's hand to walk into the school. Bobby brought the boys to the office to make sure everything was in order and then the boys were off to their classrooms. Dean insisted that he was old enough to walk there by himself, so Bobby hugged him goodbye and walked Sammy down the hall to the familiar classroom that had been his only a month and a half prior.

With both boys at school, Bobby quickly drove home to get some work done before it was time to go pick them up again. He found it odd that even though he only had the boys for a few weeks at a time, he could break into this routine like he had done it all his life.

Bobby hoped Dean would break out of his slump soon and enjoy the little taste of normal that he had. Sure school wasn't really Dean's thing, but Bobby knew that he really enjoyed seeing all his familiar friends and he hoped that Dean could at least find that part of school good. Maybe after spending the day with his friends he would come home in a better mood and everyone could move on and be happy.

Unfortunately, the time to pick the boys up came and when Dean climbed in the car with Sammy closely behind, he was still in a bad mood and holding a note from his teacher complaining about a bad attitude.

Bobby knew that this was exactly what John was talking about with Dean getting too big for his britches and he knew that John wouldn't let this slide, so when they got back to the salvage yard he sent Dean to his room until supper, hoping maybe if he had some time to think and rest he would be back to his old self. Dean wasn't too thrilled but he obeyed.

Sammy on the other hand was in a great mood and chattered all about his day to Bobby while he made supper. Bobby loved to see Sammy so happy and carefree. He had fit back into the classroom like he had never left, accepted by everyone. You've got to love kindergarteners.

Dinner was finally ready and Bobby released Dean from his room after warning him that he did not want to see anymore notes from the teachers complaining about his behaviour. Dean hugged Bobby and gave a half-hearted apology. A small victory he supposed. Although, Bobby wasn't so sure this was over for good, he just hoped Dean would behave until John got back and then he could deal with it.

In a way, Bobby thought John might be the problem with Dean. In his recent attempts to act older than he was, Dean had started following John around everywhere, mimicking his actions and opting to help John instead of playing with Sammy. Bobby suspected that was the problem right there. Dean would have probably preferred to go with John on the hunt instead of being left behind again. But, Dean was still too young and untrained to go on a real hunt anytime soon, so he had to stay behind. Bobby figured this new burst of rebellion was more because he wanted attention, and attention he'd get if he kept this up, Bobby thought.

TBC


	3. My Boys Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally opens up to Bobby.

The boys had now been at Bobby's for a full week and for the most part things had gone quite smoothly. There was the occasional fight that had to be broken up, and one not so enjoyable supper that started with Sammy refusing to eat what was put in front of him and ended with his plate smashed on the floor and a pouty five year old sitting in the corner, but for the most part things were easy enough.

The problems with Dean had been avoided since Friday night, when Sammy had begged Dean to play soccer with him. Dean was still in the same bad mood he had been in since he arrived and was in no mood to do anything but sulk in front of the TV, but after the millionth "please" from Sammy he had given in out of sheer annoyance.

By the end of the night, Dean's mood did a complete 360. When they came back in the house, Bobby was met by laughing, muddy little boys. Once Bobby had gotten them cleaned up, the three settled in to a movie with a bowl of popcorn and by the time Bobby put the boys to bed that night, Dean was back to the happy, loving kid Bobby had always known.

This attitude had stayed for the entire weekend and the three enjoyed it to the full extent. They had worked on the cars, played baseball and went out for ice cream.

Everything was great until Sunday night.

It was 5:00 and Bobby had decided to start dinner. He had just finished putting the chicken in the oven and decided to go check on the boys.

The boys were found in the living room, Sammy coloring a picture and Dean playing his new video game.

"Dean did you finish your homework for tomorrow?" Bobby questioned, trying to think if he had seen Dean working on the homework list his teacher had sent home any time in the past few days.

Dean looked up from his game, "Uhh kinda," he said in a voice that told Bobby he hadn't.

"There's no kinda kid, either you did or you didn't," Bobby responded.

"Well I...sorta...looked at it," Dean said in a sheepish voice.

"Dean you know the rules about homework, you get it done before anything else and then you don't have to worry about it," Bobby explained exasperated, it was sort of his own fault for not checking sooner.

"Homework's dumb! Besides, it's the weekend, I shouldn't even have homework!"

"Well you do have it and you're going to get it done," Bobby declared, "Go get your books and come sit at the kitchen table."

"But I'm in the middle of a battle!" Dean said, a pout forming on his face.

"I don't care," Bobby responded, "You get that homework done or you won't be seeing that game all week."

Dean sighed, a full on pout had formed on his face, but he complied, knowing that Bobby never said anything he didn't mean and fully aware that he would make good on his promise.

Bobby knew that Dean was always hard when it came to school work, but this on top of everything else the past week was leading Bobby to the end of his rope.

That night, Bobby had put the boys to bed at their normal bedtime, kissed them goodnight and turned off the light, shutting the door behind him. At around midnight he decided it was time to pack 'er in and he headed off to bed. But, as he passed the boys room, he could have sworn he heard a soft whimper from inside the room.

Slowly and silently, Bobby pushed the door open. As he let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room, he noticed what was making the sound. Dean was sitting up in his bed, hugging his stuffed bear that Mary had given him before she had died tightly to his chest and tears streaming down his face.

Alarmed, Bobby quickly made it to the side of Dean's bed and sat down on the edge.

"Hey, what's wrong Buddy?" Bobby questioned soothingly.

Dean just shook his head, fresh tears springing from his eyes.

"Come on kid, talk to me. I can't help you unless I know what's wrong." Bobby encouraged.

"I want Dad," Dean whispered so low that Bobby had to strain to hear him.

"You know your dad won't be back for a couple more weeks," Bobby reminded him.

"Why doesn't he love me?" Dean questioned, bringing his teary eyes up to meet Bobby's.

"What? Why would you ever think your daddy didn't love ya?" Bobby said shocked.

"He goes away a lot...he leaves me 'n Sammy behind..." Dean sniffled, "Kevin in class said that Dad doesn't love us, that's why he leaves so much, 'cause he doesn't wanna be around us."

"Dean, kid, come on, you know your daddy loves ya more than anything in the world," Bobby reassured.

"Then why is he always leaving me 'n Sammy? Why can't we go with him?"

Bobby sighed, poor kid was completely confused, no wonder he had been so upset the last couple of days.

"Bud, you and your brother are still just kids, you're too young to be doing what you're daddy does. Your job is to go to school and take care of your brother. Your daddy wants you to be a kid; he doesn't want you worrying about ghosts and demons."

"But I do worry!" Dean exclaimed, "I worry all the time. What if Dad gets hurt? Or lost and we never know?"

"You don't need to worry about your daddy," Bobby reassured, "He's had lots more training than you and he's got Caleb with him, he's absolutely fine."

Bobby thought a moment.

"Besides, if anything happens you got me, the world's greatest hunter! I'd track him down in no time."

Dean smiled at this.

"I love you Uncle Bobby," Dean stated simply.

Bobby smiled, hugging the kid tighter, "I love you too kid."

"Me three!" a small voice declared as Sammy jumped out of his bed to join the group hug.

Bobby's smile widened.

"Alright boys, enough of this mushy stuff, now it's really time for bed, 'cause you've got school tomorrow."

Dean frowns at this, but Bobby knows that he's feeling a lot better.

Bobby once again tucks the boys in, exchanges hugs and walks to the door.

"Night...idgits"

TBC


	4. My Boys Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets into some trouble of his own.

The next morning, Bobby woke up, still thinking of the conversation he had with Dean the previous night. Even though he believed that Dean had gotten a lot off his chest, he still wanted to reassure Dean that he meant what he had said. Bobby decided that first he should contact John and tell him what Dean had told him, making sure he would know the whole story before he allowed Dean to call him when he awoke.

As Bobby replayed the conversation of the night before, John listened in shock. He was disgusted that his little boy would ever think that of him and felt like he was the world's worst dad. He would definitely be making it up to his little boy as soon as he could get home.

At 7:30 Bobby woke both the boys up to get them ready for school. He could tell that Dean felt embarrassed at his breakdown last night, even though he had absolutely no reason to be. Dean brightened up considerably though when Bobby suggested that the boys call John before they went to school. Dean picked up the phone and quickly dialed his daddy's number.

"Hello?" John answered gruffly.

"Dad!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hey Buddy how are you?" John questioned, knowing full well what had been going on the past couple of days.

"I'm good, when are you coming home?" Dean asked, getting right to the point.

"Well, you know I still have a couple of hunts up here Dean-o, I'll be at least a few more weeks..."

"Oh..." Was all Dean said, disappointment was dripping from his voice.

"...but, I was thinking that maybe I come visit you 'n Sammy this weekend and we can go see a movie or something?" John suggested.

"Really!" Dean questioned excitedly.

"Yeah, I've sort of been missing you guys."

"Me too...I mean Sammy's been missing you." Dean stammered.

"Alright then it's settled, I'll see you this weekend," John finished, "Put Sammy on the phone for a few minutes."

"K Dad, bye, love ya!" Dean recited.

"Love ya too Kiddo."

Dean pushed the phone into Sammy's hand while he went on to excitedly tell Bobby what John had said. Bobby smiled at the young boy, clearly feeling better after talking with his dad. Bobby was glad John was coming. He knew it was going to do the two boys a lot of good to see their dad, even if it was only for the weekend.

Soon, Sammy was off the phone too, just as excited as Dean.

Looking at the time, Bobby quickly got the boys ready for school and ushered them into the car before they were late. He hoped this week would go a lot smoother with the promise of their father arriving on Friday night.

It was around two in the afternoon and Bobby was hunched over a pile of books, trying to get as much research done before 3:30 rolled around and he had to go pick up the boys. He was just about to stop to refill his coffee cup, when the phone ringing interrupted him.

"Hello," He answered tiredly.

"Hello, Mr. Singer?" replied the women on the other end, "This is Mrs. Nicholls, the principal at the elementary school."

Hearing this, Bobby was brought out of his tired state and concentrated hard on the woman on the other end. He wondered what could be wrong. Maybe one the boys were sick or hurt. Or maybe Dean was in trouble again, just great.

"I'm calling in regards to your nephew Samuel," She continued, "it seems that there was a little mishap in the kindergarten class this afternoon, there was a little fight that broke out over a toy between Sam and another boy and Samuel seemed to think the best way to resolve the problem was to bite the other boy. Now I'm sure you know Mr. Singer that biting..."

But Bobby had tuned her out. Little Sammy was usually a sweet boy and easy to reason with at most things. But, Bobby was aware that Sammy inherited the Winchester temper that his daddy and brother shared as well. It didn't come out too often, but when it did it was a little devil to deal with. Unfortunately, Bobby had had the pleasure of witnessing these temper tantrums on more than one occasion.

"...I feel that it would be best that you come pick him up..." She went on.

"I'll be right there." Bobby stated quickly before hanging up.

Ten minutes later, Bobby was walking into the school. He walked into the office and scanned the room for Sam, seeing him sitting in a miniature plastic chair, swinging his legs back and forth. Sammy looked up when he heard Bobby walk in the room and Bobby made sure to give him a look that told him he was indeed in trouble. After a brief conversation with the principal, Bobby took Sam and headed out to the parking lot, deciding to have a talk with Sam in the car while waiting for Dean to be let out of class.

"Alright Sammy," Bobby started once they were settled in the truck, "Do you know why you got in trouble today?"

"Yeah 'caus Zachary is a stupid head!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey, I don't want to hear any of that," Bobby reprimanded, "How many times have we told you that just because you disagree with something it doesn't give you the right to do as you please. Remember our rule about keeping your hands to yourself and solving your problems with words?"

"Yeah, but I didn't use my hands, I used my teeth!" Sammy reasoned.

Bobby had to use all his might not to laugh at little Sammy trying to reason his way out of trouble. That was a typical five year old thought, but Bobby knew laughing would only make things worse.

"Sam. You know when we say that we mean teeth too, and feet and anything else you could use to hurt someone." Bobby explained, even though he knew that Sammy was already aware.

"S'not fair though, I was playin' with the truck and then I went potty and when I came back Zachery taked it on me!" Sammy exclaimed seriously.

"I don't care what Zachery did, you could have asked nicely if you could share the truck with him, remember what Dean taught you about sharing?" Bobby inquired.

"But I wanted to play 'lone," Sammy tried.

"Sammy that's enough, if you wanted to play alone than you could've chosen another toy to play with, you know very well young man that biting is not the answer, do you understand?" Bobby said exasperated, tired of arguing with a five year old.

Sammy huffed but didn't say anything, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Samuel! I said do you understand, or do I have to call your daddy and tell him about this?" Bobby threatened.

Finally this seemed to work. Sammy turned back to Bobby, tears forming in his eyes.

"No Uncle Bobby! Please don't tell daddy! He'll punish me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I bited Zachery!" Sammy said quickly.

"Alright Sammy, I won't tell your daddy, but I'm still going to have to punish you."Bobby explained.

At this, Sammy's flood gates finally let out and within seconds tears were streaming down his face.

"Hey, Sammy, come on Buddy, it's not that bad. What you did was naughty and I want to be certain that you don't do it again," Bobby started, "When we get home, you're going to go straight to your room and stay there the rest of the day, no TV or desert, you understand?"

When Sam nodded Bobby went on.

"Then tomorrow morning you're forgiven, alright? I love ya kiddo." Bobby reassured.

"I'm sorry Uncle Bobby, I love you too," Sammy stated with a sniffle.

When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day, Bobby and Sam saw Dean burst out the doors and head towards the truck, saying goodbye to his friends. Immediately Dean noticed his brothers tear streamed face and quickly asked what had happened.

Dean was quickly filled in and although he didn't show it for fear of Bobby's wrath, he was quite proud of his kid brother. Sure biting might not have been the best way to solve the problem, but at least Dean didn't have to worry about Sammy being weak and not sticking up for himself.

When they arrived back at Bobby's he quickly ushered Sammy into his room and told him to stay put unless he had to use the bathroom.

Sammy pouted and Bobby hoped that meant he'd done this punishment thing right.

It broke Bobby's heart to have to punish Sammy, but Bobby knew that he couldn't be going around biting anybody who didn't give him his own way. He had to teach him right from wrong and if sitting in his room alone for a few hours made him a better person in the long run, then Bobby would do it.

Bobby started supper, and helped Dean with his homework.

Bobby had let Sam out to eat, then ushered him right back into his room.

By the end of the night, Sam had tried to escape three times, just to be lead back to his room with a firm swat. All in all, the five year old did well with his banishment and at Sam's bedtime Bobby went in to talk to Sammy and make sure the message had sunk in.

"Alright good job Sammy," Bobby praised, "Can you tell me why you were punished today?"Bobby questioned.

"'Caus I was bad...and I bited Zachery...and I'm sorry!" Sammy replied contrite.

"You promise not to bite anyone ever again?" Bobby questioned.

Sammy nodded fresh tears appearing in his eyes.

Quickly Bobby pulled Sammy into a hug.

"It's ok Bud. You're ok. You're forgiven ya hear?"

Sammy nodded into Bobby's shirt, sniffling.

Bobby held him for a while and before he knew it Sam was snoring softly.

He gently laid Sam down on the bed and tucked him in, planting a kiss on his head.

"I love ya kid, more than you'll ever know," Bobby whispered into the darkness.


	5. My Boys Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's loses his tooth and is not too excited about the arrival of a special fairy. Maybe Dean can help him out...

The sun was up bright and early the next morning, too early for Bobby's liking. After he had put the boys to bed the night before, Bobby had worked until the wee hours of the morning, researching a life or death case for a hunter in Tennessee.

As he got up and stretched, he realized he was getting too old for the all nighters, feeling his aching bones protesting their lack of sleep.

Quickly Bobby got up and showered, making his way downstairs and starting the coffee, hoping that he could get at least one cup into his system before the boys got up.

Unfortunately, his hopes were short lived as he heard the sound of tiny feet making their way down the stairs. He turned around just in time to see Sammy making his way into the kitchen. Of course he would be up bright and early today considering he had spent the previous night in his room.

"Morning Sammy! Did you have a good sleep?" Bobby questioned.

Sammy nodded as he proceeded to pull out one of the kitchen chairs and climb into it.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Hmmm," Sammy pondered, his finger tapping against his chin, "Pancakes!"

"Alright, pancakes it is," Bobby chuckled.

When the pancakes were almost ready, Bobby sent Sam to go wake up Dean.

Together the three ate, and soon Bobby had both boys at school and was back home wondering what to do with his free time.

He decided that the house could use a bit of tidying. It seemed that having two young boys around made his house ten times dirtier then when it was just him.

He had started on the living room, because it seemed to be the messiest. There were toys littering the floor, juice stains on the wall and crumbs throughout the couch cushions.

Bobby would have to remember to remind the boys not to eat in the living room anymore.

Soon the living room was, well, livable again and Bobby made his way into the boy's room. Usually he made the boys clean their own room, but he always found that if he wanted more than just stuffing everything in the closet or under the bed, then he'd have to do it himself.

He walked in and was greeted by an odd odor. Following the smell, he was brought to the side of Dean's bed where an old sandwich was beginning to grow thick white fuzz and several green splotches.

This was a weird characteristic of Dean's that Bobby never quite understood. Lots of times when he was staying at Bobby's, Bobby would notice that Dean would take seconds at lunch or supper and hide them in his room, saving them for later.

At first he thought it was just a phase that Dean would grow out of, but every time Dean would stay over Bobby always noticed more and more making it in to Dean's room. Bobby figured maybe he kept them in case he got hungry and didn't feel like going out to the kitchen to get something, but Bobby still worried that there was more to it than that. He never questioned the boy on the action for fear of embarrassing him, but it bothered Bobby more than anything.

Throwing the sandwich into the garbage bag, Bobby carried on with his task. The room was just like any other little boys room. Two small beds on each side, with a small night stand in between .A toy chest at the foot of each bed with the name "Sam" on one and "Dean" on the other. In the corner there was a small desk where homework was done, and on the wall beside the desk was a bulletin board full of children's drawings.

Every time Bobby walked into the room, he still gazed around in shock that a room like this was part of his house. Never in a million years did he ever imagine having kids. Yet, he was glad for this room. He was glad Sam and Dean had a place they could call their own, glad that they could have a tiny piece of a childhood and he had to admit, he was glad that he had something to love too, boys who filled him with joy and made him crazy. Boys that filled his house with giggles and tears and made him keep going. Before, Bobby never imagined he'd have kids, but now, he wouldn't know what to do without them in his life.

Three o' clock rolled around pretty fast after a day filled with cleaning, and Bobby put down his broom and duster and started out towards the school. He arrived in his usual spot just as the bell rang and he didn't have to wait long before he spotted the boys making their way towards the beat up old truck.

The two climbed into the back seat chattering to each other about the day's activities.

"Guess what Uncle Bobby!" Sammy shrieked excitedly.

Bobby could guess what because as soon as Sammy asked the question he broke out into a huge smile, showing Bobby a gap where his front tooth used to be.

"What!" Bobby answered with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"I lost my tooth!" he practically shouted, "It was all wiggly for weeks and then today at lunch I bited my apple and it just falled out!"

"Wow buddy that's awesome!"

"I told him to put it under his pillow tonight and the tooth fairy would come and leave him money," Dean said, "But he wouldn't believe me!"

"Uncle Bobby is Deanie lying?" Sammy asked seriously.

Bobby glanced at Dean in the rear-view mirror and was met with pleading eyes, eyes of a big brother begging Bobby to help him give his little brother an important piece of his childhood.

"Nope buddy, Dean's telling the truth," Bobby went along.

"But, but, I don't want a stranger lady coming in my room when I'm asleep!" Sammy sniffed practically in tears.

"Uhh Sam! I told you she won't hurt you! She'll leave you money!" Dean replied exasperated, "Besides if she tried to hurt you I'd knock her over her head with my baseball bat!"

"You promise Deanie?" Sam whimpered.

"Promise," Dean replied holding out his pinkie finger.

Sammy grasped on to Dean's pinkie with his own, sealing the promise the way they had since Sammy was two.

Bobby smiled silently to himself as he drove home.

That night as Sam and Dean got ready for bed, Bobby was listening to their conversation.

"Remember what you promised Dean," Sam reminded as he crawled into bed.

"I know Sammy," Dean whispered, "Don't be scared, I got my bat right under my bed."

"Good!" Sam replied with a yawn.

"Wait here a second ok Sammy?"

Quickly Dean rushed into the hallway and almost smacked right into Bobby.

"Sorry about the tooth fairy thing Uncle Bobby," Dean said quietly, "I know it's stupid, but do you think you could put this under Sammy's pillow when he falls asleep?"

Dean handed Bobby two dollars.

"I just want to do this for Sammy 'caus all the other kids do," Dean went on, "I just want Sammy to be like the rest of the kids."

"Dean," Bobby started, "You don't have to be sorry, I want Sammy to have this memory too."

Dean relaxed a bit.

Bobby went on, "and you keep your money, I got this."

"No Uncle Bobby it's-"

But Bobby cut him off.

"Dean I mean it. I love you two like my own sons and I would do anything for you, even play tooth fairy," Bobby smiled back.

Dean didn't look convinced, but Bobby shoved the money back in his hands and walked him into his room and to bed.

"Alright Sammy, is your tooth under your pillow?" Bobby asked.

"Yep!"

"Good, now you've got to go to sleep or the tooth fairy won't come," Bobby said, "Goodnight kiddo."

"Night Uncle Bobby," yawned Sammy.

He hugged Sam and went over to Dean.

"Night Buddy."

"Night Uncle Bobby," Dean smiled.

Hugging Dean, Bobby made his way to the door and turned off the light.

Two hours later, Bobby made his way to bed for an early night after the all nighter from the night before, although not before stopping to swap the tooth for the two bucks. Bobby smiled at himself for managing to do this without waking either boy.

Bobby went to bed that night thinking about how lucky he was to have his two little boys in his life and how much they changed his life for the better.


	6. My Boys Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of John's return for a visit with his boys.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Dean and Bobby's tooth fairy gig went off without a hitch and when Sammy woke up on Wednesday morning he was all smiles, clutching his two dollar bills with great pride and showing them to everyone he had come in contact with that day.

Bobby was glad that it had all gone well and he was even gladder that it was now Friday and John would be arriving that night to spend the weekend with the boys, something both boys needed badly.

As much as the boys loved staying at Bobby's house, at five and ten the two young boys still thought that their father hung the moon and not being around him for a few weeks made them miss him greatly, craving his attention.

It was three in the afternoon and Bobby was heading out to his truck on his way to pick up the boys from school. Just as he was climbing in, he heard a familiar rev of an engine. As Bobby looked down the driveway, he saw the famous Impala driving up to greet him.

John stepped out of his baby and greeted his friend with a handshake.

"Hey Johnny, wasn't expecting you until after supper," Bobby pointed out.

"Well, I got a little break and was able to get out a little faster," John replied," How are the boys?"

"Fine. They were excited this morning; it was a devil getting them to school," Bobby said gruffly, "Honestly Johnny I didn't think you'd show."

"I feel awful," John said honestly, "Sorry that they were a handful for you, it's my fault, I just want to make things right with them."

"Well surprising them at school will be a start, I'll wait here, go get your boys," Bobby stated with a smile.

"Thanks Bobby, I really appreciate everything," John said sincerely.

"Don't mention it."

SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Daddy!"

John heard as he felt a little ball of Sammy clasp around his legs. He looked down and was greeted by a world famous Sammy smile.

"Hey Buddy," greeted John, happy to see his little boy after so long.

He pulled Dean in next, much to the embarrassment of the ten year old who quickly looked around making sure none of his friends were in sight.

"Dad I thought you weren't going to be here till tonight," Dean pointed out through a large smile.

"Yeah well I just couldn't bear to be away from my boys for another second," John smiled again. He couldn't believe how much he had missed his boys until he had them in his arms again.

"C'mon guys, let's get back to Bobby's and we'll get all caught up."

SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN

It didn't take long for the small family to be reacquainted. From the car ride home, and then sitting down at Bobby's, Sam and Dean had talked John's ear off.

John hadn't realized how quiet life was without his boys around to fill the silence.

"...and then Bobby pushed me so high on the swings that I almost landed on the moon!" Sammy exclaimed, finishing his story about their day at the park the previous weekend.

"Wow Buddy, it sounds like you guys had a really fun time," John responded, proving to Sammy that he had indeed been listening.

"Yeah!" replied Sammy, "but I really missed you too Daddy!" Sammy said quickly, not wanting to hurt his Daddy's feelings.

"I missed you guys too," John stated, "You weren't any trouble for Bobby were you?"

John looked from Sammy to Dean, holding back a smile from the two guilty looks, and knowing what had gone on the past few weeks.

"They were perfect angels Johnny," Bobby intervened, smiling along with his friend.

"Well I glad to hear that!" John replied in mock relief.

SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN

Supper was loud and eventful, and soon John was sitting on the couch watching a movie. Sammy was sitting in his lap, eyes heavy, and Dean was snuggled into his side, fixated on the movie, shoveling popcorn into his mouth every few minutes.

John was at peace holding both boys close. It was moments like these that John loved the most. No monsters or Demons, no moldy hotel rooms, just his two little boys, so young and innocent, snuggled close to him.

Before long, John heard Sammy's breathe even out and Dean's eyes were no longer focused on the TV screen.

Carefully, John stood up, cradling Sammy in his arms and guided Dean into the boy's bedroom. He laid Sammy down on his bed gently, tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

He turned to see Dean slumped on the edge of his bed, eyes flickering.

"C'mon kiddo, time for bed," He spoke soothingly.

John guided Dean down onto his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Thanks for coming Dad," Dean said groggily.

That broke his heart, his own son, thanking him for spending the weekend with them. He might as well start his speech for the worst father of the year award.

Before John could respond, Dean's breathing evened out and he was fast asleep.

John kissed his forehead like he had Sammy's and closed the door behind him.

SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN

John found Bobby in his study leaning over a mountain of books.

"How's the research going?" John questioned, making his presence known.

"It's going," Bobby responded with a tired look.

"What's wrong Johnny?" Bobby questioned, knowing the troubled look on his friends face well.

"Dean just thanked me for coming to visit," John admitted, "My ten year old son thanked me for taking the time to spend time with him and his little brother."

"Ah John, don't take it like that. Dean knows you're busy, he understands the type of life a hunter leads," Bobby reassured.

"From the conversation you had with him the other night I wouldn't count on it," John pointed out.

"I straightened that out," Bobby stated, "He understands now John, believe me. Besides, you've got the whole weekend to spend time with him."

John nodded half-heartedly, "I'm going to make this the best weekend of their lives too."

"You really are a good father John," Bobby said seriously, "those boys love you more than anything in the world, I may be around to fill in the gaps, but I could never replace you.

"Thanks Bobby, I don't know what I'd do without you."


	7. My Boys Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of John's special visit with the boys. Bowling and parks and movies oh my!

Dean woke up bright and early the next morning. It was Saturday and usually on Saturdays he liked to sleep in, but Dean was too excited this morning to sleep another minute. Today was the first full day of their dad's visit and he couldn't wait to spend the entire day with him doing a whole bunch of awesome stuff.

Dean still couldn't believe that their dad was actually there and that he was really going to spend the whole weekend with him and Sammy. Sure after this weekend he was going to leave again for a few more weeks, but usually their dad wouldn't visit at all when he left Dean and Sammy for long amounts of time, and honestly, even though he promised he would come, Dean still had his doubts.

Dean quickly got prepared for the day, making sure that he didn't wake Sammy in the process, knowing that if he got up this early than he would surely be grumpy by lunchtime and need a nap, ruining the rest of the day for all of them.

He quietly proceeded downstairs and was surprised to find that he was not the first one up.

As Dean made his way into the kitchen he saw his dad lounging in one of the kitchen chairs with a cup of coffee and the newspaper sprawled out in front of him.

John smiled warmly when he saw his little boy.

"Hey Dean-o, whatcha doing up so early?" He questioned looking at his watch that read 6:45am.

Dean shrugged, not wanting to sound like an excited toddler on Christmas morning.

"I guess I just wasn't tired," Dean lied.

"Well come here," John motioned for Dean to sit beside him, "I was going to wait until everyone else got up to eat breakfast, but how about some chocolate milk?"

Dean nodded eagerly.

John got Dean a huge glass of milk before sitting back down to enjoy the rest of his paper.

"So Dean, do you have anything special you want to do today?"

Dean shrugged again; he really didn't care what they did as long as he could spend the time with his dad and little brother.

"Ok, well we'll figure it out once Sammy wakes up," John decided.

"K," Dean replied absent mindedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By 7:30am a pitter patter of tiny feet was heard coming down the stairs and soon hyper Sammy made his way into the kitchen, hair sticking up in all direction.

John let out a small chuckle at his little boy's appearance before pulling him onto his lap and hugging him good morning.

"Sleep well Sammy?" John questioned.

Sammy nodded hair bouncing in all directions.

Soon everyone was nourished, dressed and ready for the day.

By ten, Sammy, Dean and John made their way out to the car, ready for a day full of fun. Bobby had declined the offer to join them, saying he had some things to take care of and could use the empty house to do so. If he was honest with himself though, he knew that the boys needed some special one on one time with their daddy and he wasn't about to get in the way of that.

The first thing the small family did on their special day was go bowling.

John was embarrassed to admit that this would be not only Sammy's first time at the sport, but Dean's as well. With all the moving around that the three did, John had never had the time to take either boy to a bowling alley despite the fact the practically every town had had one.

The boys had managed to grasp on to the sport pretty fast and soon they were knocking those pins down better than John. By the final game Sammy had been the big winner, having more patience then Dean and therefore having better control over the ball. Sammy was quite proud of himself, sporting his world famous smile.

Dean, although not too impressed at being beat by a five year old, was happy for his brother, reasoning with himself that he was better at most other sports and accepting that Sammy could be good at something too.

After three games, John had decided to take a break for lunch. He let the boys decided where they wanted to eat and after a small argument between the two, they decided on an Italian restaurant, classier then the places that they usually ate when they were on the road.

All three enjoyed a very filling lunch and a generous helping of dessert before they were ready to get back to their day.

Next on the list was a trip to the local park to play some ball and hang out on the large play ground they had.

Contrary to bowling, going to the park was something that the family did regularly and both boys loved spending their time swinging, sliding and hanging around. John enjoyed it because it usually tuckered both boys out and after a few hours he could go home, plant the boys in front of the TV and get some research done in the peace and quiet.

Today however, this was not John's plan and he was willing to get down and dirty playing and enjoying the time with his boys.

When they arrived at the park, John was being pulled in two different directions, Sammy wanting to be pushed on the swings and Dean wanting John to watch his tricks on the monkey bars.

After the boys fought long enough over who got to do what, John had intervened and promised a certain amount of time with each boy. He promised to push Sam on the swings while Dean played on the play structure and then he would hang out with Dean while Sammy spent some time in the sand box.

Both boys seemed ok with this plan and soon John was pushing Sammy, who was begging to go higher and higher.

"Higher Daddy!" Sammy giggled excitedly, feeling like an astronaut on his way to the moon.

"I'm pushin' as fast as I can Sammy!" John responded, enjoying some time with his youngest while keeping an eye on Dean at the same time.

After watching a rather daring move preformed by his eldest, John decided to step in.

"Dean, don't do that again you'll hurt yourself!" He shouted from his position at the swings.

"Aw come on Dad! It's boring the other way!" Dean pouted back.

John shook his head at his daring son.

"No Dean, you can be careful or you can sit on the bench," John threatened.

Dean sighed but said no more.

"Daddy!" Sammy exclaimed, "I'm almost crashing back down to Earth!"

"Sorry Kiddo," laughed John, amused by his son's imagination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Sammy was scurrying over to his favourite part of the park, the sandbox, while John went to spend some time with his eldest.

Dean had moved on from the monkey bars at this point, bored after all his stunts were forbidden, and instead was found at the tether balls, swinging the ball around and around, not really a challenge when you're playing by yourself.

He smiled when he saw his dad and soon they were into a cut throat game, leaving Dean the winner and John complaining that in his day balls weren't attached to strings.

Dean laughed as his father's antics, knowing that his dad was just joking around and wasn't really upset.

"You having a good day so far Buddy?" John inquired.

"Yeah Dad! It's the best!" Dean replied happily, "I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow though,"

Right then John wished he could just drop everything and not look back. He wished him and his boys could settle down in a nice home with a white picket fence and a big backyard. He wished his boys could stay in one school and he could go to work and pick them up every day. They would sit down for supper every night; he would help them with their homework and read them bedtime stories. He would never miss a school play, or a lost tooth and he would be there for them whenever they needed.

But, John knew that they could never have any of that. He knew what was out there and as long as they were out there he would be fighting them. The boys would always live in the backseat of the Impala moving from town to town and state to state and when they grew up, they too would become hunters and the cycle would continue.

But John didn't have to think of that for now. For now he had both his boys. For now they were all together enjoying a nice day, he got to watch Dean as he noticed him growing into a young man and he got to enjoy Sammy's innocence, unaware of what was out there for the time being. For now they could be normal and when tomorrow came and he had to pick up and leave his boys once again, he would fight harder, knowing that they would be well taken care of and be here when he got back, happy and healthy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

After the park, the last stop of the day was a movie. The boys filled up on popcorn and candy and once again, John got to enjoy the small amount of normality that he got to give his kids.

All in all the day went smoothly enough and all three seemed to have enjoyed themselves. John was glad he had gotten time away to spend time with his boys and had been relieved that for the most part the boys had been good and no meltdowns occurred.

By the time they arrived back at Bobby's it was 8pm and after a day filled with activities, Sammy had fallen asleep in the car.

John put Sammy to bed and went to put his feet up after a long day. Bobby had joined him after a few minutes and the two discussed how the day had gone and Bobby filled John in on some new cases that he had heard about.

By nine, John excused himself to go make sure Dean was getting ready for bed and discovered him lying on his bed, passed out with his video game in his hands.

John shook his head as he let out a soft chuckle at the sight. Quickly and quietly he got Dean under the covers and he headed for the door. He took one last look at his two sleeping boys before whispering goodnight and closing the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was hectic as everyone got up bright and early to say goodbye to John, knowing that he wouldn't be back for at least another two weeks.

Both boys were quiet during breakfast and as John brought his bags out to the Impala and was ready to say goodbye, Sammy broke down.

"No Daddy! I don't want you to leave!" He cried out in between huge sobs.

"Shhh baby, you're alright," John soothed, "I'll be back soon, I promise, and then you get to come with me!"

"No Daddy! I wanna come now!" Sam shrieked, gulping for air.

John kept whispering soothing words into his ears, while he continued to cry. This wasn't exactly a new occurrence for John. Sammy often broke down when he left him for more than a couple days. But that didn't mean that it didn't make John feel horrible each and every time.

"Johnny," Bobby stepped in, "You just got to go."

John nodded knowing that the best thing for Sammy at the moment was to leave the situation and eventually Sammy would get distracted by something else and he would be ok.

Quickly he hugged Sammy once more and handed him to Bobby. He then moved on to Dean.

"Ok Buddy, be good and don't give Bobby any trouble," He said.

"Never!" Dean replied with a small smile.

"Ok, love ya kiddo," John said pulling him into a hug.

"Love ya too dad," Dean murmured into John's shirt with a slight hitch of breathe.

With that John knew that it was definitely time to go before more waterworks began.

He shook Bobby's hand and got in the Impala.

As he looked in the rear-view mirror he saw tears streaming down both boys faces and his heart nearly broke. But he looked away and continued driving. Off he went determined to fight off every evil thing out there and get back to his boys as soon as possible.


	8. My Boys Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's not always the good little soldier.

John and the Impala quickly sped out of sight and Bobby was left holding one sobbing little boy in his arms and one hugged against his side. He let out a sigh and guided the two into the house.

Once inside, he put Sammy down and rapidly searched his brain for something to say to get the boys smiling again.

Before he could decide the best course of action, Dean sniffed, rubbed the back of his hand across his wet eyes, grabbed Sammy's hand and walked him into their room.

Bobby stood dumbfounded at the entrance, almost following after them, but deciding that they needed some brother time and he was best to just let them cheer each other up.

He went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, feeling tired even though it was only ten o' clock in the morning.

Sometimes, Bobby wished that he could just get the boys out of this life. That he could convince John to take them far away and never look back. But, he knew that it was not his place to pry and he wasn't going to lose seeing the boys over John being hot headed.

Hunting was a sore subject for John and whenever Bobby brought up the boys and their lifestyle, John would become very defensive. The last time Bobby brought up the subject, John whisked the boys away and Bobby didn't hear anything from the small family for six months.

No, he couldn't go through that again. If he had to bite his tongue in order to keep seeing the boys then he'd do it. He'd just have to pick up the pieces and give the boys some normality when he had the opportunity. Jeez, when did he and John become a divorced couple with custody issues?

Deep in thought, Bobby didn't notice that the boys had now joined him in the kitchen, obviously over their father's departure and hungry for lunch.

Bobby got the boys some lunch and then asked them if they could entertain themselves for a bit while he got some much needed work done.

After both boys agreed that they would be fine, Bobby left for the library.

"Deanie? Can you help me finish my puzzle?" Sammy asked after he watched Bobby retreat into the library.

"Uhh Sammy! You know how much I hate puzzles!" Dean whined.

"Pleeeeeease!" Sammy begged, puppy dog eyes going full force.

"Sam, why don't you finish the puzzle and I can play by myself for a bit?" Dean suggested.

"Why can't I play too?" Sam questioned.

"Because I wanna play by myself and I don't feel like playing some baby game with a five year old!" Dean responded.

Sam's face then turned to a look of hurt and Dean could have sworn he saw tears forming in his eyes as his brother turned and walked away.

Dean felt a pang of guilt for making his brother cry, but sometimes he just needed a break from his brother, time to himself, time to do something that only ten year olds could do.

As soon as his brother was out of the room, Dean looked around wondering what he should do with his grown up time, away from pesky little brothers.

He looked out the window and noticed Rick and Steve riding up the driveway on their bikes.

Dean ran out, excited to see his old friends. Rick and Steve were two years older than Dean and he considered them the coolest people around. Every time Dean and Sam were staying at Bobby's, Dean loved hanging out with the two older boys.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey Winchester, we heard you were in town," Rick said.

"Yeah, me and my brother are here for a few weeks," Dean responded.

"So, you wanna come biking with us?" Steve inquired.

Excited at being asked to join them, Dean smiled, "Sure," he responded delighted.

Then after thinking for a second he decided he better go tell Bobby before he went out.

"Let me just go tell my uncle," Dean said as he rushed inside.

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked as he walked into the library, "Can I go biking with Rick and Steve?"

Bobby mentally sighed when he heard this question. Every time the boys came to stay, Rick and Steve always had to make at least one appearance, and every time the boys got together they always ended up getting into trouble one way or another.

"I don't know Dean, you don't really have a good track record when it comes to them," Bobby voiced his thoughts.

"Pleeease Uncle Bobby?!" Dean begged.

"I wanna go too!" Sammy said, sticking his head in the door of the library.

"No! Bobby, Sam can't come!" Dean declared.

Sam pouted.

"Dean, I didn't even say you could go ye-" Bobby was cut off.

"Pleeease!"

Bobby sighed again, looking at Dean's best attempt at Sammy's puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, here are the rules though," Bobby decided, "First, Sammy can go too."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by one look from Bobby.

"Second," Bobby continued, "I don't want you guys going past the driveway, it's plenty long to ride on and I want to be able to see you at all times."

Both boys agreed and soon they had helmets on and were off.

The four boys raced around the yard for a while, but soon the older ones got bored.

"Let's go down to my house," Rick suggested, "I got a ramp and we could do tricks."

Dean's expression changed to nervousness, he didn't want to look like a baby in front of the older boys.

He quickly decided that he could go and come back before Bobby even noticed. The three boys started on their way, until a small voice stopped them.

"But Dean!" Sammy yelled, "Were not allowed to-"

But Dean cut him off.

"Oh ya guys that's right, Sammy's not allowed to leave the driveway," Dean thought rapidly.

"But Dean! Neither are-" Sammy tried again, but again Dean spoke quicker.

"You stay here Sammy, I won't be long okay?" Dean tried.

"But Bobby will-"

Dean rushed over to Sammy and knelt down to his ear.

"Please just let me go Sam!" He pleaded, "I won't be long, stay out here and Bobby will think we're still playing okay?"

"But I want to stay with you!" Sammy exclaimed, "And Bobby will be mad when he sees you left."

"Not if you don't tell him Sam!" Dean whispered harshly, "He's busy; I'll be gone and back before he notices."

"Fine!" Sammy huffed, "But he'll find out, he always does."

"Whatever Sam, just stay here and keep look out, if Bobby comes make something up."

"K," was all Sammy said as he sighed.

"Thanks Sam! You're the best!"

And with that, Dean was off with his friends, down the long driveway and out of sight.

Sammy sighed to himself, wondering what he should do now, forbidden from going back into the house, but finding nothing fun to do outside.

He sat on the steps bored and lonely, wishing he was old like Dean and could do fun stuff like the older boys.

Sam sat on the steps for a few minutes before he heard the old back door screech open.

Oh no! Sammy thought, now what?

"Sammy what are you doing? "Bobby asked, immediately scanning the yard for Dean and coming up short, "Where's Dean?"

"He...uh...he...he went..." Sammy stammered.

"Sammy I'm gonna count to three and I better hear where Dean is," Bobby threatened.

Sammy hated the counting game; it always ended with him nose to the corner or bored in his room.

"No wait! I can't tell you, it's a secret," Sammy said, smiling at himself for being so smart.

"Ok, that's enough kid, either you tell me where Dean is or you can spend the afternoon standing in the corner," Bobby threatened, sick of playing games.

"No!" Sam cried, not willing to spend his afternoon being punished, "He went to Rick's house to play on his bike ramp!"

"And why would he do something like that?" Bobby inquired, furious.

Sammy shrugged and Bobby had had enough.

"Ok Sammy, get in the truck," Bobby ordered.

Bobby drove down the long driveway quickly, and made his way down the old dirt road. He was only around a kilometre out when he saw the three boys riding down the road.

Bobby drove up to them and slowed beside them, seeing Dean's eyes widen at his Uncle's presence.

"Dean, put your bike in the back and get in the truck," Bobby demanded.

Dean quickly obliged, embarrassed and upset knowing he was in big trouble. To make matters worse, he could hear Rick and Steve laughing at him as he climbed in the truck.

The drive home was silent and when they got in the house Bobby ordered Dean to sit on the couch.

"Dean, what did I tell you when I let you go play with Rick and Steve?" He asked angrily.

"To not go passed the driveway," Dean answered meekly, head down.

"And why did you choose not to listen to me?" Bobby questioned.

"I dunno," Dean answered truthfully, "I guess I didn't want them to think I was a baby."

Bobby sighed, knowing that Dean had let peer pressure get the best of him.

"It doesn't matter what they think Dean!" Bobby tried to explain, "Do you know why I told you to stay on the property?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "So you could see us and know we were ok?"

"Exactly," Bobby confirmed, before lowering his voice a notch, not wanting Sammy to hear, "And you know what's out there Dean, this property is protected, but anything could happen to you out there."

"But Bobby, I could handle it!" Dean debated.

"Dean, I've told you before, you may be training, but you are not prepared enough to hunt yet," Bobby repeated himself.

Dean sighed, "I'm sorry Uncle Bobby, I just couldn't say no to them, they'd never want to hang out again!"

"Well, you won't be hanging out with anyone for a while," Bobby concluded, " You're grounded for the week, no TV, no games, no going out, you have to learn to say no to peer pressure Dean and you have to learn to obey. You won't get very far on a hunt if you can't take orders."

Dean sighed. He knew he shouldn't have gone from the moment it was suggested. He should have listened to Sammy. Even though he was only five, he was usually right about most things, this included, and now he was grounded for the whole week! What an awful ending to an awesome weekend.

Bobby watched as Dean thought things through in his head. He knew the boy understood what he did was wrong from the moment he did it. That was the type of kid Dean was. Even though he knew he shouldn't do something, he usually had to learn the lesson the hard way for it to sink in.

Bobby pulled Dean into a hug to reassure him that even though he was in trouble, he was still loved.

"You know I love ya kid," Bobby stated, "I hate punishing you, but you know that sometimes I have to in order to make you a better person."

Dean nodded into Bobby's shirt.

"Ok kid," Bobby said releasing Dean from the hug, "Why don't you go on up to your room for a bit."

Dean sighed before obeying.

Bobby watched him as he dragged his feet up the stairs, letting a small chuckle escape his lips, knowing that the boy was sulking to himself, regretting his decisions of the day.


	9. My Boys Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks his punishment isn't fair. Bobby's fed up.

"Dean stop!" Sam screamed for the third time in the last ten minutes.

Bobby sighed, two seconds away from intervening. Dean had been grounded for less than twenty-four hours and he was already driving the whole house crazy.

He looked over to see Dean licking his finger and trying to stick it in Sammy's ear.

"Deeannn!" Sammy yelled irritably.

"Dean do you need a time-out?" Bobby asked, feeling as though he was talking to a five year old instead of a ten year old.

"I'm not a baby!" Dean responded offended.

"Then prove it and act your age," Bobby stated.

Dean huffed and slumped back into the couch, bored out of his mind.

"Can't I go outside?" Dean asked for the third time in the past hour.

"Dean how many times do I have to tell you?" Bobby asked exasperated, "You know you're grounded, you know why and you know what that means, so no you cannot go outside."

Dean rolled his eyes, giving as much attitude as the ten year old could muster.

Bobby ignored the gesture and looked back down at his book.

"DEAN!" Sammy shrieked as Dean's finger had successfully made it into Sam's ear.

"Dean Jonathon!" Bobby yelled, "That is enough!"

He pulled Dean off the couch, swatted his backside once and marched him over to the corner of the room. He then leaned down to Dean's ear.

"You are on very thin ice young man," Bobby informed in an angry voice, "When I tell you to quit it, I mean it and if you can't act your age than you can sulk like a toddler in the corner."

Dean turned around, "I'm not standing in the corner like a baby!" He informed.

"You will do as I say young man or maybe I should call your father and see what he has to say about it," Bobby threatened.

Dean glared at Bobby, both men seemingly in a staring contest, not wanting to be the first to break.

After much contemplation, Dean finally huffed, still glaring and turned himself back around to stare at the plain wall in front of him, knowing that he would not win this battle.

"Thank you," Bobby stated simply, relieved that Dean at least had a bit of common sense.

"Bobby I think I'm 'fected!" Sammy shrieked, distressed over his now spit covered ear.

"Sammy you're not infected, come on, let's wash you up," Bobby reassured, smiling to himself at Sammy's child-like innocence.

Bobby took Sammy's hand and guided him out of the room and into the bathroom.

And Dean was left with his own thoughts.

This was entirely unfair, he thought as he glared at the intersecting walls. He shouldn't even be grounded anymore. Yes he knew what he did was wrong; no he wouldn't do it again. What will a week of punishment help?

And now Bobby thinks he can treat him like a baby? Sammy couldn't handle a joke! He didn't deserve to stand in the corner like a naughty toddler and he definitely did NOT deserve the smack! He was ten years old for crying out loud!

The more Dean thought about it, the madder he got. If his Dad were around, he wouldn't have punished him. Well, maybe he would have, but Bobby wasn't his father and he couldn't tell him what do!

Stubbornly, Dean turned back around, defiantly stomped his way to the couch, turned on the TV and sat down, flipping through the channels.

He heard Bobby's foot prints approaching and his heartbeat picked up a bit. But he stood his ground and was going to prove his point.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester!" Bobby yelled as he saw Dean lounging on the couch.

Dean kept his eyes planted on the TV, though in all honesty he wasn't watching it, his heart beating rapidly, knowing that deep down he knew he was being ridiculous and rebellious like the preteen that he was.

"What did I tell you?" Bobby asked, out of patience.

"How should I know?" Dean replied boldly, sounding braver than he felt.

"Boy I've had about enough of your lip for one day," Bobby informed, "Now you will either plant yourself back in that corner until you are ready to act your age, or you can sit in your room for the rest of the night and when your daddy calls, you can explain to him why you are being punished."

Dean contemplated his next course of action. He definitely didn't want his dad to know what he had done since he left, but he also didn't want to stand down and let Bobby take the victory.

He watched Bobby for a few moments, standing there calmly, arms folded against his chest, waiting for Dean's next move.

Sammy had now entered the room too, standing at the doorway, a look of shock plastered on his face, wondering what his brother was thinking.

Both boys were aware that when they were left with Bobby, or anyone else for that matter, they were to be on their best behaviour and not cause trouble. They knew the consequences that they would face if their dad found out about a wrong doing while he was away. They also knew that Bobby usually kept misbehaviour to himself and handled it without telling John on most occasions and if he was willing to tell on them then he must be really mad.

Dean's heart was racing fast now, his brain screaming at himself to get in the corner and stay there, his legs not listening.

He stared at Bobby, Bobby stared back at him.

Before anymore could be said, the phone rang from the other room.

Slowly, Bobby turned and walked into the kitchen to pick up the phone, eying Dean as he went.

"Hello," He said gruffly.

"Hi," he heard John say from the other end.

"Oh hi Johnny," Bobby replied, raising his voice a little higher for Dean to hear from the next room over.

"How are the boys doing?" He questioned.

"How are the boys?" Bobby repeated slightly louder.

He leaned into the next room just as Dean threw himself back into the corner. He smiled slightly at his small victory and smart thinking.

"There just fine Johnny," Bobby finally said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Later, Bobby had let Dean out of the corner and Dean had apologized for his behaviour, promising to be good from now on.

He then sent Dean to finish his homework for the following day, hoping to keep him occupied and out of trouble for at least the rest of the night.

Bobby went back into the living room to finish reading his book, quiet finally settling into the house once more.

Soon, Sammy slipped into Bobby's lap, nestling his head into Bobby's chest.

Bobby put his book down, cradling Sammy in his arms.

Sometimes Bobby missed the little boy that Dean used to be.

He missed when he could cradle Dean in his arms and he thought that he hung the moon.

He missed Dean's carefree attitude and innocent nature.

It was obvious to Bobby that Dean was growing up. He was becoming a teenager and developing an attitude.

Sure Bobby would never change Dean for who he was now, but every once in a while, he just wanted his little boy back.

He promised himself that he would cherish Sammy's innocence for as long as possible, knowing that it would not be long until he too grew up and lost his boyish innocence and sweet nature.

Right now though, Bobby had to accept that Dean was changing and finding himself, he would love him conditionally and not take hurtful words to heart. He would make sure he got through it and give him a guiding hand along the way.


	10. My Boys Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy volunteers Bobby for a special classroom task.

Sammy was sitting at his table, swinging his legs back and forth. His teacher was reading a story to the class about a little engine that was trying to make it up a mountain and he kept saying, "I think I can, I think I can!"

Sammy sighed. He had already heard this story at the last school he had been at and he already knew that by the end of the book the train would finally make it up the mountain.

He looked at the clock. Dean had taught him to tell time the previous year and he was the only one in his whole class who knew how.

He hoped snack time would be soon. The previous night him and Bobby had made special brownies from Bobby's secret recipe and Sammy could have sworn that he had seen Bobby putting one in both his and Dean's lunches that morning. Sammy's mouth started to water at the thought.

His teacher's voice brought Sammy out of his thoughts.

"Sammy are you using your listening ears?" She asked him in a reminding voice.

"Yes Mrs. Madison," Sam assured.

Before he knew it, the little engine had made its way up the mountain and the class was cheering excitedly.

"Okay class," Mrs. Madison started when she closed the book, "I have some exciting news to share today!"

The class whispered excitedly, wondering what it could be.

"This Friday we will all be going on a field trip to the fire station where we're going to learn all about fire safety!" She informed enthusiastically.

The class broke out into excited chatter.

Sammy began to bounce as he listened to the details of this exciting outing. Wait until he told Dean that he was going to go see a real live fire truck!

"Quiet down everyone," Mrs Madison shushed, gaining control of the class once again, "Now because there are so many of us we are going to need some special helpers on our trip. Does anyone know if their mommy or daddy would be able to come help us out?"

Sam got really excited at this question. Uncle Bobby would absolutely love to see the fire trucks too!

He waved his arm in the air, "My Uncle Bobby can come!" He shouted out when Mrs. Madison was looking in his direction, "He doesn't have a job or anything! All he does all day is look at big dusty books that have weird letter in 'em!"

Mrs. Madison chuckled at the young boy's antics, "Ok Sammy, why don't you bring this note to him and see if he would like to come?"

"Ok!" Sammy replied.

Of course Uncle Bobby would want to come! There was going to be real fire trucks and probably even a fireman too! Ooh and maybe a fire dog! Sammy absolutely loved dogs! Uncle Bobby had dogs at his house, but they were the outside kind of dogs and Sammy wasn't 'spose to touch them unless Bobby was with him.

Sammy bounced in his seat again. He couldn't wait until the end of the day so he could tell Bobby the great news!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

That afternoon Sam and Dean met Bobby at the student pick-up parking lot.

Sam climbed into the truck and excitedly informed his brother and uncle the thrilling news.

"And Dean!" He all but yelled.

"Sammy I'm sitting right beside you, there's no reason to yell," Dean reminded Sam.

"Sorry! But guess what!?" he continued a notch quieter, "I'm going to see a real live fire truck!"

"Wow Sam! That's pretty cool," Dean replied in mock astonishment. He had already seen plenty of fire trucks, which to a ten year old wasn't very exciting, but he still remembered his trip to the fire station when he was Sammy's age and he didn't want to spoil it for his little brother.

"Oh and Uncle Bobby!" Sam whirled around to face him, remembering the best part.

"What!" Bobby asked, smiling at the five year old.

"You're going to come with us to the fire station!" He exclaimed, awaiting the joy on Bobby's face.

"Oh I am, am I?" Bobby inquired, not remembering agreeing to that particular information.

"Yeah I told Mrs. Madison that you would 'caus you don't gots a job and you love fire trucks!"

Bobby really didn't know how to respond to this, of course Sam wouldn't think he had a job, he had no clue about the Supernatural or what he and his daddy did.

"Sam! Bobby has a job!" Dean defended.

"Nuh uh!" Sammy retorted, "He stays at home all day! An' he reads books!"

"Yeah because he's researchin'," Dean informed his little brother hotly.

"Researchin' what?" Sam asked, suddenly curious.

Then Dean realized what he said. His eyes grew wide as he looked at Bobby. Bobby sighed at Dean.

"Nothing Sammy, your brother just meant that I like to read because it helps me understand things better," Bobby explained to the five year old.

Sam looked at Bobby and then at Dean, "...oh..." was all he said, sad that it was nothing more exciting.

"So you'll come, right Bobby?" Sammy asked getting back to the point at hand.

Bobby sighed internally, imagining spending his day surrounded by a bunch of snot nosed ankle biters.

He glanced at Sammy, noticing the puppy dog eyes had come out to play.

Another sigh

"Of course Sammy, I'll come with ya," Bobby caved.

And there was that hundred watt smile. That was all Bobby needed to know that he made the right choice.

They pulled into the driveway, and Sam all but skipped up the steps into the house.

Dean followed behind and bee-lined towards the TV set.

"Dean homework first, you know the rules," Bobby reminded, heading towards the kitchen to start on supper.

Dean sighed before putting down the remote and grabbing his bag off the floor where he dropped it.

Bobby put the pot of spaghetti sauce on the stove before sitting down to look at the note Sam had brought home requesting his help. He chuckled to himself wondering when his life had become this.

Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would be chaperoning a bunch of five year olds to a fire station.

His father's words rang through his mind. The words that made Bobby swear off fatherhood forever. The words that ruined his last few days with the love of his life. Ever since he was young, Bobby had never entertained the idea of having kids. He would break anything he touched. Why would he ruin another child's life like his father had done to him?

Yet, Bobby felt a strange joy as he thought about this new life he had acquired. A part of Bobby was glad to have someone to nag about homework, or cook dinner for. Was it strange that he felt so good about a five year old kid wanting him to accompany his kindergarten class to the fire station?

Bobby looked at Dean sitting at the table doing his homework; he listened to Sammy humming in the next room. And for the first time he realized just how wrong his dad was. Sam and Dean were his boys, and they were turning out pretty amazing in Bobby's opinion.


	11. My Boys Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby chaperons Sammy's class trip to the fire station.

Bobby sighed as he pushed open the front door of the elementary school, Sam grasping his hand proudly, Dean trailing behind.

"Alright Dean," Bobby turned once they were all inside the building, "You have a good day and I'll see you this afternoon."

"Bye Bobby," Dean waved, "See ya Sammy."

He disappeared quickly down the hallway.

"Come on Uncle Bobby!" Sammy exclaimed excitedly, pulling Bobby towards his classroom.

Bobby chuckled, "lead the way!"

Xxx

Sam pushed open the door to the classroom.

"Oh and Uncle Bobby," Sammy whispered, "you can't try to eat the paste or Mrs. Madison will get upset at you."

"Okay Sammy, I'll try my best," Bobby said in a voice that he hoped sounded serious enough for Sammy to accept.

Mrs. Madison looked up at them as they entered the room.

"Good morning Sammy," She exclaimed in a cheery voice, "And you must be Mr. Singer, Sammy's told us all about you!"

"Oh no," Bobby replied, but he smiled down at the little boy.

"We sure are glad that you decided to join us today, it's sure to be a lot of fun!" She exclaimed as she moved on to greet the other students.

Once everyone was settled at their tables, Mrs. Madison addressed the class.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mrs. Madison," the class chorused together, excitement buzzing in the air.

"Now as you're all aware, the day has finally come for our trip to the fire station!" She smiled.

The class cheered, anticipation evident on their faces.

"Now when we get to the fire station we are going to break off into two groups, one group will be with Mr. Singer and the other will come with me," She explained, "Sammy, since he's your uncle would you like to pick who will be going with your group?"

Sam nodded eagerly, a huge grin forming on his face.

XXXXXX

After a short drive, the kids filtered out of the bus onto the pavement. They quickly got sorted back into their groups, Bobby only hoping that Sammy had picked the bunch of kids that were quiet and polite, and not the destructive ones that he had heard about in Sammy's after school chattering.

Once inside the building, Bobby, with his cluster of squirts, were paired up with a young looking fireman, who was introduced as fireman Stan, who was going to teach them all about fire safety.

They were first brought into a room with a row of red lockers and cubby holes in the wall.

"This is the Prep room, where we come to get ready when we are told that there is a fire," fireman Stan explained.

"Do you really get to put your uniform on over your pajamas?" a little girl named Fallyn asked.

Fireman Stan chuckled softly, "Yes, if we are working at night we do."

Oohs and ahs came from the crowd.

Sam tugged on Bobby's jacket and Bobby knelt down to hear him.

"Uncle Bobby I think I want to be a fireman!"

Bobby smiled at him, "Maybe one day Buddy."

Bobby however was only saying this to appease the young boy, he knew for a fact that Sammy would grow up to be just like Dean would, working alongside their daddy.

After fireman Stan finished talking about how they got ready for a job he moved them into another room to show them where the calls came in about the fires and the room where the firemen slept when they had to work night shifts.

Finally he brought them to the place they had all been waiting for, the real live fire trucks!

Bobby watched as Sammy's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Now if you guys want, you can each take a turn sitting in the driver's seat," fireman Stan suggested.

The kids all ran up to the door at once.

"Hold on rugrats!" Bobby yelled after them, "Everyone get in a line and we'll go one by one, Sammy come back here with me."

Sammy pouted but walked back to Bobby.

"But Uncle Bobby I want to sit in the truck!" Sam whined when he reached him.

"And you will, but we're going to let the others go first," Bobby informed.

Sam stuck his lip out, "Whhhyy!?"

Bobby looked at him pointedly, showing his disapproval of the whining,"It's called being a gentleman."

"Well being a genteeman is no fun!" Sam complained, but he stood himself beside Bobby.

Sam and Bobby watched as each child sat up in the big seat while fireman Stan explained all the buttons and allowed them to honk the horn.

Finally it was Sam's turn.

Bobby smiled as he watched little Sammy being hoisted up into the huge fire truck, making him look even younger than he was.

He wished he could see that smile on the little boys face every day of the week.

Bobby heard the horn sound and then saw Sam making his way back down the truck.

XX

Soon the class met back at the front of the station.

All the kids were chattering loudly about the new knowledge they had acquired and proclaiming to each other how they were going to be firemen when they grew up.

Bobby was happy when the bus pulled into the school once again. He was thankful to be back. Sure he had enjoyed experiencing the fire station with his surrogate nephew but a day filled with wrangling rugrats had exhausted him, his usual two were enough on any day.

Sammy and him waited in the truck for Dean to come out and Sam bounced excitedly, ready to tell Dean all about their day.

"Uncle Bobby did you like the fire station fun?" Sam asked curiously.

"It definitely was somethin' else," Bobby agreed, trying to appease the boy.

Before Bobby knew what was happening, a ball of Sammy had crawled over from his seat and snuggled into Bobby's chest. Bobby patted his back confused.

"I had a lot of fun today Uncle Bobby," Sam stated drowsily, "Thanks for bringing my class to the fire station."

And with that Sammy was out. Right there in the truck, exhausted from his big day.

And Bobby felt a warm feeling in his chest as he cradled the little body close. The day hadn't been all that bad after all, but to the tiny five year old in his lap it had meant the world.


	12. My Boys Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has met a new friend...he really is growing up.

When Bobby and the boys got home, he carefully carried Sammy up to bed, reminding himself to wake him in an hour or he would never sleep during the night.

He returned downstairs to see Dean working busily at his homework. He had been getting better at doing it without complaint, and no longer got as frustrated with it, knowing that Bobby was there to help him when he got confused.

"Uncle Bobby," Dean asked as he continued to work on his grammar sheet.

"What's up Bud?" Bobby questioned, turning his full attention to Dean.

"Can I go hang out at Olivia's house tomorrow?" he asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes, "She just lives down the street."

"Olivia huh?" Bobby smiled, chuckling to himself, "I've never heard you mention anyone named Olivia before."

Dean paused in his work, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, she's new and she's really nice and did I mention she lives down the street?" Dean rushed out.

"It might have come up." Bobby confirmed, an amused expression playing on his face.

"Pleeeeease Uncle Bobby!" Dean begged, "I promise to do all my homework tonight!"

Bobby pondered the request for a few moments.

"Well, I suppose it's alright for a few hours," he finally agreed, "As long as you stay at her house and make sure her parents are alright with it."

Dean's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby!" Dean grinned getting up to hug Bobby around the waist.

Bobby shook his head, accepting the hug. 'Oh Johnny' he thought, 'We are in some kind of trouble now.'

XXXXXXX

"Uncle Bobby?" Sam questioned, entering the kitchen after his nap, "If a girl's smokin' does that mean she's gotsa fever?"

"What?" Bobby questioned confused, setting down his spoon on the counter, "Where'd you hear of a girl smoking?"

"Dean said that Olivia was smokin' Uncle Bobby! Is she going to be alright?" Sam exclaimed worriedly, "I really like her! She gave me a cookie at recess! I don't want her to be sick!"

"Whoa there Dude," Bobby soothed, "I don't think Dean was talking about physically smoking."

"Phew!" Sam replied relieved, wiping his hand across his forehead for emphasis, "Then what did he mean?"

The young boy looked up, innocent eyes questioning his uncle.

"Well Buddy," Bobby began, thinking of the best way to explain this new wonder to a five year-old, "I think what your big brother has, is a crush."

"Dean's gonna be crushed!" Sam asked worriedly.

"No, Sammy, a crush means that he really likes Olivia and wants to spend a lot of time with her," Bobby explained delicately.

"Oh."

After a minute lost in thought, Sam spoke up again.

"Uncle Bobby! I have a crush on you and Dean!"

Bobby sighed to himself. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Just a really short update to show you I'm still here! I'm so sorry for the wait. Life has gotten the better of me and I haven't had the time to write. If you are still here, you are amazing! I hope you liked this little chapter and up next will be the next day, when Dean goes to Olivia's! Poor Bobby having to deal with girls now!
> 
> Please drop a review if you have the time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter and updated it on Fanfiction.net a long time ago but it looks like I never posted it on here. I'm just back on AO3 and was looking at my stories and noticed so I thought I would update it with this new old chapter :) Also it's been like 2 years since I wrote for this story but I have started another chapter recently so I do plan on finishing it up eventually if any of my readers are still here :P Ok happy reading!

"Uncle Bobby? Where's my blue baseball cap?" Dean questioned, making his way into the kitchen where Bobby was washing the dishes from breakfast.

  
"I don't know Dean," Bobby replied, "Maybe if you put it away like I asked you yesterday it wouldn't be lost."

  
Dean sighed, turning to continue his search in the living room. There he found his still sticky faced brother jumping around from couch to chair clutching Dean's cap filled with plastic army men.

  
"SAM! What do you think you’re doing!?" he exclaimed loudly.

  
"I'm flying the army men to battle!" Sam exclaimed seriously.

  
Dean frowned, making his way over to Sam and ripping the make shift aircraft from his little brother's hands. "Not with my FAVORITE hat! What did I say about messing with my stuff!?"

  
Sam furrowed his tiny brow in response, his face getting red.

  
"Uncle Bobby! Dean tooked my army men!" he yelled into the other room.

  
"I don't want your dumb plastic toys, here take 'em," Dean voiced, scattering the plastic men across the floor.

  
"NO! You ruined it!" Sam yelled, eyes beginning to fill.

  
“You ruined my hat!” Dean countered, “Look you got all your sticky crap all over it!”

  
“HEY!” Bobby yelled, entering the battlefield. “Dean language,” he reminded fixing Dean with the ‘look.’

  
“But Uncle Bobby look what he did to my hat!” Dean exclaimed, not looking the least bit contrite for his choice of words.

  
“I didn’t! Deanie’s a dumbhead!”

  
“You’re such a little liar!”

“Nuh uh you jerk!”

  
“Pest!”

  
“Poo face!”

  
“ENOUGH!”

  
The two boys stopped dead in their tracks; wide eyed they turned to their ‘uncle’.

  
“I don’t want to hear anymore name calling comin’ from either of ya idgits.”

  
“Now Dean go wipe off your hat and Sam pick up your toys and I don’t want to hear another word from either of you,” Bobby ordered, leaving no room for discussion. Both boys gave each other one last glare before turning to do their respective task.

  
Bobby sighed to himself as he looked at his watch, 8:35am. It was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Bobby once again heard his name being called from across the house.

  
“Uncle Bobby! I’m going to Olivia’s now!” Dean called out before turning the door handle and stepping out onto the porch. He had discussed with Bobby the night before about him walking himself to Olivia’s and after much contemplation and a list of rules, he finally agreed.

  
Bobby made it to the front door just as Dean was about to close it shut. “Hold it,” he called out, stopping Dean, “I want you back before dark and stay at either our or Olivia’s house, no runnin’ the roads and I don’t want to hear about you going into town alone, got it?”

  
Dean rolled his eyes in response to his uncle’s list of rules, “Fine Uncle Bobby. Can I go now?”

  
Suddenly Sammy’s brown mop popped out from behind Bobby. “I wanna come!”

  
“No WAY! Uh uh! No way are you tagging with me to a girl’s house! I already told you! Uncle Bobby!” Dean shrieked.

  
“Why don’t you stay back this time sport,” Bobby suggested, resting his arm around Sammy’s small shoulders. Sam pouted in response, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Dean danced impatiently at the door, waiting for his go ahead to leave before anything else stopped him.

  
“Go on,” Bobby finally sighed, following the boy out the door.

  
“See ya,” Dean responded quickly, rushing down the long driveway and quickly out of sight before Bobby could get another word out.

  
“Uncle Bobby?” Sammy’s small voice questioned a moment later, “Can I play outside for a while?”

  
“Sure kiddo,” Bobby agreed, glad that Sam was taking his older brother’s rejection better than expected, “Just make sure you stay in the yard where I can see you, ok?”

  
“Yeah,” Sam agreed, mind already elsewhere as he too raced down the steps.

  
Bobby smiled as he re-entered the house, happy to have a few moments of silence in his now noisy life. He went to pour another cup of coffee as he thought out the tasks that he had to accomplish for that day.

XXXXXXXX

Dean smiled to himself as he made his way down the road to Olivia’s house. He was on his way to a girl’s house! ‘My first date,’ he thought, smiling wider. Okay, maybe Olivia never actually called it a date, but Dean was sure that once they hung out enough, Olivia would for sure ask to be boyfriend/girlfriend.

  
Dean of course never told his uncle Bobby this. There were just some things you didn’t tell your uncle and liking girls was one of them. He didn’t mean to start liking them. A few months ago, if anyone had asked Dean if he would want to hang out with a girl he would have grimaced at the thought. But ever since he had turned ten, Dean’s opinion of the opposite gender had slowly started to change. His dad had always joked that Dean would be a ladies man, and honestly he had never given those comments much thought until now. There was just something about Olivia that made his stomach flutter with nervousness.

  
Dean was so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed that he had been standing in front of Olivia’s house for a good five minutes. He hastily wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans before proceeding up the laneway. Knocking on the door, he let out a shaky breath and waited.

  
“Dean!” Olivia exclaimed cheerfully, opening the door.

  
“Hey Liv.”

“I’m so glad you could come over!”

  
“Really?” Dean questioned anxiously.

  
“Yeah! I’ve never had a friend over before!” She explained, “Well I guess my mom’s church friend’s kids, but they don’t really count.”

  
“Cool,” was all Dean said. Ah! Why did he have to be so awkward!

  
“So do you want to come in or…?”

  
“What? Yeah, I mean sure, totally.” Totally? What was he a five year old girl? Get it together Dean!

  
He stepped in and Olivia closed the door behind him. She motioned for him to follow her into the living room and then looked at him expectantly.

  
“…what?” Dean finally asked, uncomfortable with the silent stare.

  
“What do you want to do? You’re the guest so you have to pick!” Olivia declared, grinning.

  
“Well-”

  
“What was that!?” Olivia shrieked suddenly, cutting Dean off.

  
“What was wh-” but he didn’t have to finish his sentence because just then Dean saw a brown mop of hair brush past the window, just as Olivia had a moment before. A second later two big green eyes peeked through the window before they quickly popped down once again.

  
“No way…” Dean mumbled more to himself than anyone, “I told him a million times!”

  
“What? Who is it?” Olivia inquired, confused.

  
“A brat who’s not gonna live to see his next birthday,” Dean declared, making his way to the door and pulling it open angrily.

  
“Sam!” He shouted loudly, even though seconds later the little boy popped out of the bush right beside him.

  
“Hi Deanie.”

  
Dean blushed at the sound of Sammy’s babyish nickname for him, hoping that Olivia wasn’t paying too much attention.

  
“Sam, I told you that you couldn’t come! Uncle Bobby told you that you couldn’t come! Why are you here!?”

  
“I wanted to play with you and you’re girlfriend,” Sam replied innocently.

  
Dean’s blush deepened and he quickly glanced at his friend. “She’s not my girlfriend Sam, and it doesn’t matter what you wanted to do, I said no! Does Uncle Bobby know you left?”

  
Sam’s eyes fell guiltily, “I told him I wanted to play outside and he said yes,” he reasoned.

  
“Great. Now Uncle Bobby’s gonna be worried sick, which means I have to take you home. Did you wake up this morning with the goal to ruin my day?” Dean asked harshly, making his little brother’s eyes well up with tears. Dean didn’t care though, he was sick of his little brother ruining everything.

  
Dean turned to Olivia, “Sorry Liv but I gotta take him home.”

  
“Oh I understand!” Olivia assured, “Maybe we can get together next weekend or something.”

  
“Yeah sure,” Dean agreed, “Well bye!”

  
Still so awkward, Dean thought.

  
“Come on Sam.” Dean growled, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling him along.

  
“You’re in big trouble you know,” Dean declared once the brothers were a good ways down the road. He knew it was mean to say, but he didn’t really care much at this point, Sam had been a brat all day and he deserved it.

  
Silent tears were falling from Sammy’s eyes by the time the boys made it back to Bobby’s yard. Just as they stepped onto the porch, Sammy pulled his hand out of Dean’s grasp, running around the corner.

  
“SAM!” Dean yelled, “What are you doing!”

  
“Uncle Bobby will be mad at me!” The small boy sobbed, sliding down beside the house. His sobs got louder as he nestled his head into his arms.

  
Dean sighed, “Yeah well you shouldn’t have left the yard like that Sam. You know that you’re not supposed to leave without one of us with you.” He reminded, realizing himself just how much danger his little brother could have gotten into by leaving the protection of Bobby’s yard. His anger quickly diminished at the thought of losing his baby brother to the true dangers that the world held.

  
The older boy slid down beside his brother and wrapped his arm around the younger boys shoulder. “You do remember what Dad told you about the bad people, don’t you Sammy?”

  
Sam nodded slowly, “I just wanted to have fun with you again. Why d’you have to play with a girl instead of me?”

  
Dean exhaled softly, “You’ll understand someday little bro…I don’t even know really, but it just sorta happens.”

  
“Well it’s no fun!” Sam declared honestly.

  
The two were silent for a moment until Dean spoke up. “Listen. I won’t tell Uncle Bobby.”

  
“Really!?”

  
“Well it doesn’t seem like he noticed you left yet, but you gotta promise me you’ll never leave this yard without me again, got it?”

  
“I promise! It was scary walking all by myself anyways.”

  
“I’m sorry you felt left out today Sammy, but you’ll have to start getting used to it eventually dude, chicks are pretty cool and I can’t have you crashin’ my dates.”  
Sam blushed. “I know…”

  
“Don’t worry though Sammy, girls will come and go, but we’ll always be brothers! I guess we’re stuck together forever,” Dean pointed out jokingly.  
Sam smiled wide, wrapping his arms around his big brother.

  
“Sammy? Where are ya kid?” Bobby’s voice carried through the yard.

  
The two boys got up quickly and turned the corner to face their uncle.

  
“Dean? What are you doin’ back?” Bobby questioned, noticing the unexpected presence.

  
“Oh um I felt bad for leavin’ Sammy behind so I decided I should come back,” he lied.

  
Bobby eyed him warily, “And you decided this? Just like that?”

  
“Yeah…?”

  
Bobby looked from Sam to Dean for a few seconds before sighing heavily, “Ok I give, sure, come on in, lunch is ready,” he caved. Bobby had learned long ago that you had to pick your battles. Sure they were up to something, but they both looked alright and the house hadn’t burned down yet, quite an accomplishment for a Saturday morning.


End file.
